callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over/Trivia
*If the player falls off the bridge near the time in which the tanker blows, hitting the ground will not result in death, however, the same noise will be made. A few seconds later the tanker will blow and the player will be on the bridge again. *After the trucks crash when Soap opens his eyes, next to the player will be a RPG-7 with some rockets. Once back to Gaz and Griggs, go back and one can see it hovering where that bridge section used to be. *If using the 'Godmode' cheat (only for PC), if one is fast enough, one can sprint off the bridge and escape. This happens rarely, but the player can actually end the level before the tanker explodes. This is unrealistic, as this produces an alternate ending. Another alternate ending is if the player registers a hit on the chopper with 'Godmode' enabled. The chopper rarely goes down, but depending on the player's actions during the chase, the jeeps will randomly crash with no cause, and the bridge will still be out, or one can escape on the bridge. If the second ending is done, 'Godmode' will be automatically disabled and the failure message 'you were killed by a grenade' will appear. Strangely, the grenade icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is used. *If the player crouches and doesn't shoot, Gaz will yell at the player "Get off your bloody arse and fire on those trucks!' *In the Wii version of Call of Duty 4, ''if the player shoots Zakhaev where his arm would be, it will still register a hit. *If a maximum amount of enemies are killed on the bridge, a Pvt. Cook (the specific soldier and name is randomly generated) can appear and kill Zahkaev and his guards when they appear. For some reason, when he kills them, he waits a few seconds and kills the next. Gaz will still die; his death animation will be the same, but with no blood spatter. Strangely, blood will still pool out of him after he is "killed". After Gaz's death, Price will slide the player the pistol, but it will have no purpose. Cook will just stand there and wait for Kamarov to appear, and watch the Hind get shot down, then disappears. *If using the console cheat, "noclip" when SSgt. Griggs is pulling the player, Gaz is behind him with his arms spread out. *Soap seems to get extremely injured from the gas tank explosion, as his vision is in black and white and blurry, and he gets incapacitated. *If going back to the collapsing bridge, the player can get on a thin pipe that still holds. However, if the player stays here until the gas tank explosion, the player will die. *Just before the jeep crashes, Gaz says "Stop the bloody truck!" while he is the one driving the jeep, though he may have been warning a different jeep, or just yelling to himself. Oddly, Gaz calls the jeeps "trucks" despite being British, which is odd as in British English "trucks" are "lorries". This could be to not confuse American players. This same occurrence happens with Craig Fairbrass' other character, Simon "Ghost" Riley, in Loose Ends. However it might just be how the voice actor says it *When Price slides the M1911 to the player, shooting Zakhaev's guards, will result in Zakhaev pulling out whats looks to be a silenced M1911 and holds it like an assault rifle, even though its a pistol and he is missing his left arm. *The climax of this level bares similarity to the climax of the film "Saving Private Ryan"; The main character and allies are all making a last stand at a bridge while being outnumbered by enemy forces, the player (suffering from shellshock) watches in slow motion as some of his allies are killed, making a last stand with an M1911 pistol and being saved by reinforcements (via air support) at the last second. *Using noclip, it appears that Zakhaev and his bodyguards suddenly appear out of nowhere on the bridge to shoot Gaz and the two other SAS men. *Looking at the other vehicles, the player will notice that all the occupants are dressed as The Farmer. *The rockets the other vehicles shoot are not RPGs. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. The player can see this better with the slow-motion cheat enabled. *While playing in Godmode, the player can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls the player back onto the bridge, but sometimes the player will be running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill the player, and since it is impossible to die in Godmode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return the player to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *If the player is crouching or prone, the player will automatically stand up a moment before the tanker explodes. *An M1911 has 7 rounds, but in this mission, when Griggs pulls the player out to safety, he fires 8 rounds without reloading from his silver M1911. This is actually correct because an M1911 holds 7 rounds plus 1 chambered, explaining why he fires 8 and then throws the pistol away. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in Hardened and Veteran, after the scene where Price slides the gun towards the player and uses it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers. Two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently latecomers) kill the player. *Another glitch that occurs on this level is the three gun glitch. After shooting all of the ammo for the RPG at the Hind, switch back to the pistol. When the Hind knocks out the bridge, and the truck is crashing the "'press the 'use' key to switch to RPG'" will appear. Press the "'use'" key. When the guns come back the player will have the M4, a pistol, and the RPG. They can all be switched out for new guns. *The RPG that appears on the truck comes from nowhere. If looking at the spot where it appears the player will see that it just spawns there. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: "The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev, "According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalists leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grozny."'' *After Griggs dies, when falling and looking at Captain Price, Gaz is not on the road where he should be, but appears moments later waiting to be executed by Zakhaev. *This is the only level where the player can hear clean Russian speech. Sgt. Kamarov, in the final scene, waves to helicopter screaming "Zaberite yevo otsuda, bistro! My dolzhny dostavit' yevo v gospital nemedlenno" (Rus: "Заберите его отсюда, быстро! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно!", Eng: "Get him out of here, fast! We should get him to the hospital immediately!") with almost no accent at all. All other Russian-speaking characters, even story-related (Kamarov and Nikolai), have much worse pronunciation. *The player can't kill the civilian drivers. When shooting the window, nothing happens. *Notice that all of the civilian drivers look the same. In fact, they are identical with the old man that would be killed by an Ultranationalist in the level "Hunted". Some of the cars have no drivers at all. *When Soap is in "Last Stand", the M1911 tossed by Price has much longer zoom when aiming the pistol, possibly to make things easier. This same "enhanced" M1911 can be acquired using the "give all" cheat in this level. *Price's M1911 is kept by Soap up until the mission The Gulag, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Using the 'GOD' cheat, Zakhaev doesn't reload his pistol after running out, instead, he changes to another pistol. It seems that he has multiple pistols. *When Captain Price passes Soap the pistol, he is facing Zakhaev. When the Russian medic comes to revive him, he has moved a small distance from the car and is facing the other direction. *Killing both bodyguards and leaving Zakhaev, he will appear to look surprised and fire one round of his Desert Eagle at the player. Then, he will look around idly and then suddenly, out of nowhere, barrage his entire magazine into the player. * With the Noclip cheat on, the player can clearly see that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the back, not the head. * When using the Noclip command while Griggs is pulling the player to safety, there are no Ultranationalists shooting at them. * No matter where Soap is he will always end up in the same place after the explosion, even if he charges down the bridge. * Certain times after Price hands Soap the pistol Zakhaev will look behind him and see that MacTavish has a gun but will not attack unless the player shoots his soldiers. *Using the Give all command, the player can find an AT4 in their arsenal. Although, it is very non-detailed and cannot be fired. This is because the player holds it like a Stinger, it is called the FIM-92 Stinger, and cannot lock on to anything to fire (not even the hind). *It is possible to be killed by friendly fire while in the jeep from Captain Price. *It is impossible to shoot down the Hind. Even if it is a perfect shot, the rocket will go right through the Hind. *When Soap is being evacuated and he looks at Captain Price, his name doesn't appear, suggesting that Price is dead. This may indicate that Infinity Ward wanted players to be surprised when Price appeared in Modern Warfare 2. This is somewhat useless as in Modern Warfare 2 Price's name will appear before MacTavish has established it is him. *Also, if the player keeps looking at Price long enough before automatically looking at the helicopter, the Loyalist giving Price CPR seems to be pounding on Price's chest as if saying, 'Live, live!' *Even when having spare RPG's from not firing at the hind, the player will automatically switch back to the original rifle and handgun after crashing. *It is impossible to destroy the BMP's on the back of the bridge, even with several RPG's if one is lucky enough to get them. *The lake the team drives past on the freeway will appear to have reflections in it. This is not the case, since if the player uses noclip to go into the lake they will notice that the scenery around the lake has simply been replicated upside down. *The loyalists use a different Mi-28 'Havoc' here than in Safehouse, because the Havoc that was seen there flew at night. This means that it was a night time- only variant, the Mi-28N. Game over takes place during the day, so it cannot be an Mi-28N and therefore is a different Havoc than the one in Safehouse. *It is strange that Soap isn't ordered to use an RPG-7 to destroy enemy trucks, as there was an RPG-7 on a vehicle, which is used later to take out the chopper. *If the player switches out the RPG-7 and the M4A1 when the jeep crashes, one will have an RPG-7, an M1911 .45, and an M4A1. *Realistically, Soap would not be able to fire the RPG-7 as the exhaust from the back of the RPG-7 would most probably kill Captain Price. *When the player uses noclip cheat, Zakhaev will shoot the player wherever he goes. *Accidentally, there might be a RPG-7 dropped by someone at the last point where Soap got Cpt. Price's M1911. An icon of RPG-7 would appear. In this case, the player would be able to pick the RPG-7 and finish Zakhaev in a bang. *If the player kills all the enemies on the bridge and tries to run down the road, they will die automatically *If one jumps off the bridge and dies, very rarely, the player will spawn in the area under the bridge. *At the end when help arrives, a soldier can be seen giving Cpt. Price CPR. This is strange, because Price being so close to the tanker when it exploded, he would have suffered multiple fractures. Using CPR would have killed him. *The characters can be heard talking about shouting drinks when they get back to London but only one makes it back, with Gaz and Sgt. Griggs dying and Captain Price presumably being captured. Category:Trivia Category:Levels